


Underclass

by Jessica812



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Underclass AU, technically not incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica812/pseuds/Jessica812
Summary: Red, Sans and Blue all share the same day at school, but each of them have a different story to tell about facing their crush.





	1. Red's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Love Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261132) by [SinnySkelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnySkelle/pseuds/SinnySkelle). 



> Red- Underfell Sans  
> Fell- Underfell Papyrus  
> Blue- Underswap Sans  
> Stretch- Underswap Papyrus

_Fell stood tall over the other students. His deep red and black attire was recognisable from a mile away, and his husky voice would send shivers down anyone’s spine. Like any typical jock, Fell spent most of his time hanging around with all the other popular monsters, usually flirting with the ‘pretty girls’. Someone like him had a perfect reputation for heart break, but no one cared. Who could resist him with that slender figure? Even his scarred skull added to his overall aesthetic, making him even more desirable to everyone._

_As Fell chatted away to some of his other friends, he felt eyes watching him. Turning swiftly, he made eye contact with a smaller skeleton, who promptly ran from the intimidating gaze he was receiving. Out of sight, Red slumped against a wall and sank to the floor, tears threatening to pour from his eye sockets. It didn’t matter how many times he tried to speak to Fell. He could never bring himself to call the skeleton’s name, especially with the memories seared into the back of his skull of the last time he shouted that name. Screamed, more like._

_“It was just a one night stand,” whispered Red through his tears, “We were drunk.”_  
It didn’t matter to Red whether or not they were drunk.  What mattered was the fact that he and Fell had hooked up one night, and Fell had treated him like he was the most precious monster in the world. That feeling was something Red had never felt, and he doubted he would ever feel it again. The next day, Fell had acted like he didn’t even know the small, nerdy skeleton, which had broken his heart and damaged his soul.  
“But he…”

_Before Red could finish his sentence, he realised he had company. Standing above him, his shadow completely covering Red’s hunched form, was Fell. Red’s soul pounded in his ribcage, not out of fear, but because this very skeleton had been his crush for years. That one night stand was a dream come true, and Red had hoped he could finally admit his feeling for the extremely popular monster. Fell, however, stared down like he was looking at a piece of garbage on the floor.  
“Fell,” Red squeaked, trying to stop his voice from shaking, “I love you.”_

_“We fucked once you pathetic mutt,” Fell spat, “stop following me, stop talking to me. I will NEVER feel clean again after the things you did to me… THE THINGS I DID TO YOU! How could I stoop so low?”_

A blinding light caused Red to open his eyes. He was no longer in his school. He was in his room.  
“Just another nightmare,” mumbled the tired skeleton, rubbing his eye sockets.  
His head was pounding, and the light wasn’t helping. Everything in that dream had been true, except his night with Fell had only been two nights ago, on Friday night. It was Monday morning, the first time Red would see Fell again.

“Morning, Mustard,” a voice jokingly called from the hall.  
“Morning to you, Ketchup,” shouted Red, the volume of voice causing his skull to pound.  
Sans opened the bedroom door and peered round to see his best friend holding his head in his hands.  
“Headache?” he question worriedly.  
Red replied with a simple nod, and Sans understood exactly why. These skeletons knew each other like they were brothers. Sans knew about Red’s tendency to have nightmares, and he expected no different when he heard about his late night out with Fell. Of course the fragile, anxious skeleton would have nightmares about having to face the most popular monster in school.

After a quick chat about the nightmare in question, and a handful of various pain relief tablets, both monsters were ready to leave. Sans was dressed in his typical blue jacket, white t shirt and black shorts, whilst Red opted for a smart white shirt, freshly ironed black trousers, shiny black shoes and a deep red tie. The same red as Fell’s outfit. With a thumbs up, Sans signalled to Red that they should leave, just as someone knocked on their door.

“Come on guys!” shouted a higher pitched, child-like voice.  
Sans opened the door and immediately felt himself fall to the floor as another small skeleton launched himself at him. Red burst out laughing as he watched Sans try to pry the smaller skeleton off of him, which was met with a few giggles and two bony arms squeezing him tighter.  
“I’ve missed you guys,” Blue giggled, finally allowing Sans to be released from his famous ‘friendship hug attack’.

* * *

Red felt his bones shake as the three of them entered the main doors. He wasn’t ashamed of his actions, nor did he regret them. He felt embarrassed because Fell’s reputation had been ruined. He felt responsible for causing Fell to lose all his friends. He knew this would soon happen, as soon as word got around that ‘The Great and Terrible Fell’ had fucked the nerdiest monster in the whole school. He just knew that-

“Hey,” calmly said a husky voice, the kind of voice you would remember whispering your name seductively.  
Sans and Blue rushed ahead, leaving Red to stare after them as footsteps approached behind him.  
“Isn’t it rude to ignore people,” he said again. Fell crossed his arms and watched as Red turned around, the small skeleton’s eyelights shrinking as they looked up to him. Red refused to move, remaining fixed to his positon, and Fell knew had to act now if he wanted to talk to Red. There was only one thing he could to.

“Hey, HEY!” Red shouted, wriggling as he felt two hands wrap around him and lift him from his safe position on the ground.  
Now in Fell’s grasp, Red felt small, insignificant. Like garbage. Fell, however, smiled. He didn’t smile often, even when flirting with literally everyone. In fact, Red had only ever seen him smile once, and that was when he had woken up next to Fell on Saturday morning. Fell had smiled at him. Red hadn’t noticed at the time because he teleported out as soon as he could, but Fell actually smiled.

“Now now,” Fell grinned, showing his sharp teeth, “we need to talk.”  
The brief smile had vanished, a stern, serious expression now painted on the tall skeleton’s face. Red was still shaking as he was carried towards the outdoor seating area. Meanwhile, Fell casually waved to his friends, greeting them like he wasn’t holding a nervous bag of bones in his hands. Each friend gave him a strange, confused look, but Fell took no notice.  
A few even laughed at him, jokingly shouting “Hey Fell. Who’ve you got there… your boyfriend?”

The words pierced Red’s chest, hitting his soul. He felt a heavy force pulling him downwards, his body suddenly feeling much weaker than before. He didn’t think this could get any worse until he heard Fell’s calm voice reply. The taller skeleton slowly turned his head to his friends, smiled and then winked.  
“Yes.”

It was as simple as that. No angry remarks. No shouting. With a calm voice Red didn’t know existed, Fell had replied with ‘yes’. What did this mean? Was it a way of toying with Red? He thought so. This must be a way of breaking the skeleton even more, making him suffer with his own feelings. Letting the whole school think they were together, only for Fell to say they ‘broke up’, causing everyone to hate Red. He summoned a tongue just so he could bite it to stop himself from breaking down right there and then. This was far worse than his nightmare.

Once the two had reached a quiet area, Fell released Red. This small part of the courtyard was almost always empty as Fell had claimed it as his own. Everyone in the school knew to stay away unless invited, and that way, Fell could guarantee he wouldn’t be interrupted.  
“Questions?” he asked Red, making sure to look at anything except him.  
“You…” Red’s voice was a hoarse whisper as he tried to vocalise his inner thoughts.  
“Why?” was all he could say.

Fell looked to the ground, his expression dropping. Disappointment spread through his soul and found its way to his eye sockets in the form of a single tear, which slowly ran down the side of his skull.  
“Do you regret it?” Fell asked quietly, his voice on the verge of creaking. He’d never felt this emotional before, and Red didn’t even realise he was capable of any emotion other than anger.  
“I said-” Fell finally made eye contact with Red and raised his voice, “DO YOU REGRET IT?”

The volume and intensity of the taller monster’s voice caused Red to shake. He fell to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and curling up. As Red started to rock back and forth, Fell approached him slowly and knelt to his level.  
“Please answer,” he pleaded, that soft tone returning to his voice.  
“N-no,” Red managed to choke out, his bones violently rattling.

A strange sensation startled Red out of his attempt to block everything out. It felt warm, yet cold. Soft, yet hard. He looked up to see Fell placing a skeleton kiss on the top of his skull, with both his arms tightly wrapped around the smaller skeleton.  
“What are you-” Red went to push Fell away, but he just chuckled and hugged him tighter.  
“Did you really think I hadn’t noticed,” Fell’s red eyes were glowing brightly, and a similar glow was coming from his chest, “all those times you would look at me… stare at me. I know you like me, as does everyone apparently…”

He paused, considering how to phrase his next sentence. Red started to panic. This was when Fell broke him into weak little pieces. He clearly knew about Red’s crush on him, and the Fell that Red knew would surely use that as a weapon. This was when Red would finally give up on everything.  
“How do I say this?” Fell murmured to himself, Red listening carefully to identify his tone of voice.  
“I… I… I,” Fell stuttered, being nervous for the first time in his life.

In the heat of the moment, Fell decided his words weren’t enough. With one quick movement, Fell was sat with his back to the wall, with Red on his lap facing towards him. Red had no time to process what was happening before Fell’s teeth clanked passionately against his. The kiss felt needy, like it was something he’d been waiting to do for a long time. Red still had a tongue summoned and without thinking, he cautiously moved it against Fell’s teeth, asking for permission to enter. Fell sighed, relieved Red had accepted this so quickly, and happily obliged, summoning his own tongue in the process.

It was Fell who eventually decided to pull away, unsure how long he’d been kissing the smaller skeleton. Red seemed dazed, his small eye lights fuzzy and his cheeks burning red. This made Fell chuckled and his soul hummed with delight. Hopefully, Red finally got the message Fell was trying to find the right words for. He hadn’t used the skeleton for sex that night, or even been that drunk. He wanted it to happen, and he chose for it to happen. Fell loved Red, but he was too scared to act upon it because he knew the nervous skeleton had major trust issues. He’d patiently waited for a chance, and Red had practically begged him in his drunken state.

“I love you,” Red finally spoke, repeating the words he had dreamt about.  
Expecting the same response as his nightmare, Red closed his eyes and braced himself.  
“I love you too.” Red opened his eyes to see Fell’s chest glowing the brightest red he’d seen, and then looked down to see his own soul reacting the same way.  
“I mean it,” Fell smiled slightly and blushed, his emotions getting the better of him.

It was a dream come true for them both, and all of Red’s worries melted away with another passionate kiss.


	2. Sans's Story

_“Genocide,” whispered a familiar voice._  
Over and over, it repeated the same words, but Sans was used to this.   
“Genocide. Genocide. Genocide…” The voice paused. Sans was confused. He’d been having this nightmare for years now, imagining his friends drop to the floor as dust, a murderous human slicing through them like they were nothing, but the voice never paused. It seemed to be thinking, and then it laughed. The very human in question appeared before Sans, twirling a knife between its fingers before pointing the tip of the blade towards Sans and smiling, it’s eyes glowing red.   
“Papyrus.”

With a sharp breath, Sans forced himself awake. This was new. He’d never had any other dream, or rather nightmare, than the visions and the voice. It was almost as if the voice had realised visions of genocide were no longer working.   
“I’m sure it’s a one off,” yawned the slightly worried skeleton, rapidly blinking.   
It didn’t matter how much his soul was hurting at this point. He needed to get out of bed. Sans had an important job to do.

Reaching for his scruffy, light blue bath robe, Sans wrapped himself up, then proceeded to leave his room and walk down the hall to the next door.   
“Morning, Mustard,” he jokingly shouted.   
“Morning to you, Ketchup,” a sore voice replied.   
Sans opened the bedroom door and peered round to see his best friend holding his head in his hands.

“Headache?” he question worriedly.   
Red replied with a simple nod, and Sans understood exactly why. Red had been having some doubts about his experience with Fell a few nights back. Despite the taller, handsome skeleton being the most popular monster in the school, Sans knew full well that Fell had liked Sans for a significant amount of time. It was shocking even to Sans that somehow he’d become good friends with the jock skeleton, despite the fact Sans’ reputation was ‘the unbeaten science fair champion’. Talk about being a nerd.

Once Red pulled himself away from the darkness of his room, Sans offered to be a listener so Red could calm down about the situation. He’d promised Fell not to mention anything, but he could still comfort his brother-like friend. Once he was finished, Sans threw various boxes of tablets towards Red, telling him firmly to sort himself out and take some of these.

When both skeletons were fully dressed, Sans signalled to Red that they should leave. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Red’s choice of clothing combined with Sans’ knowledge of what Fell wanted to do today. Everything was too perfect, until Sans heard a voice from behind the door.   
“Come on guys!” shouted a higher pitched, child-like voice.   
“Damnit!” Sans exclaimed to himself, realising how this greeting was going to go.

Once Sans opened the door, he braced himself for the smaller skeletons ‘hug attack’ and fell backwards. His smaller friend, Blue, was definitely a hugger. He always greeted people with hugs, but only Sans and Red were privileged enough to experience such forceful affection. Sans pointless tried to fight against Blue, but that only seemed to make him squeeze harder.   
“I’ve missed you guys,” Blue giggled, finally releasing Sans.

* * *

 

Sans could see Red shaking next to him. He wanted to blurt out there and then that Fell loved him, but he knew it was Fell’s job to admit that.   
“Hey,” calmly said the voice of the very skeleton Sans was just thinking about.   
Sans nudged Blue, urging him to keep moving.   
“I’ll explain in a bit,” he whispered quietly.   
They both rushed ahead, and when Sans heard Red’s protesting, he turned and winked at Fell.   
“Good luck,” he mouthed before catching up with Blue.

Sans explained everything to Blue; Red’s actions, Fell’s hidden feelings and his secret friendship with the taller skeleton. Blue gasped, his eyes morphing into stars. He was so happy to know one of his closest friends was finally going to get the monster he’d wanted for what seemed like forever. Sans felt the same way, but he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Red was finding his happily ever after, but Sans would never be in that position. His crush was his teacher.

Blue hugged Sans goodbye as he left to go to his lesson and Sans was left alone with his thoughts. He enjoyed all of his classes, especially any of the sciences, but cookery had to be his favourite. Sans really didn’t care for cooking, but to see his teacher,  Papyrus, smile whenever he cooked something perfectly, or hear his laugh when he made a pun, really did make it all worth it. To Sans, Papyrus was his beacon of light. It wasn’t long after Sans started having these nightmares that he decided to take up a cooking class. It was just something to pass the time, but he never expected to fall for his teacher. Papyrus was still only young. This was his first job, and he was loving every minute, which just made Sans fall deeper and deeper in love with him every day.

Class wasn’t due to start for another hour, but Sans had nowhere to be. He hoped that, like usual, Papyrus was in his classroom, practising his cooking before showing off his new skills to everyone. Like a prayer being answered, Sans arrived at the kitchen just as Papyrus was opening the door.   
“Greeting Sans,” he smiled, making Sans’ soul pulse in his chest.   
“Oh, hi Mr. Font,” Sans stuttered, feeling his face burn up.   
“I’ve told you before! Just call me Papyrus.”

Like every Monday, Papyrus invited Sans into the kitchen. He always accepted and enjoyed watching him dance around the kitchen as he cooked. They often discussed the plans for next lesson, giving Sans a head start to read the recipe and in some cases, taste Papyrus’ example. Papyrus was a very talented chef, and Sans admired him for that. It was yet another quality that drew Sans deeper into his attraction to him.   
“Today, I thought we’d make spaghetti. It’s my favourite dish to cook,” Papyrus rambled on, talking about the countless times he’s experimented with spaghetti, adding spices here and making substitutions there.   
“Heh, good idea Paps,” Sans laughed to himself, oblivious to the nickname he’d just given his teacher.

Papyrus froze. His cheeks burnt a bright orange as he turned to look at Sans.   
“Did you just call me… Paps?” he shyly asked, wishing he could hide his glowing cheekbones.   
Sans ran the conversation through his head and realised his mistake. He apologised continuously, worried his nickname would give away his true feeling, but Papyrus seemed to laugh it off. He slowly walked over to the embarrassed skeleton and placed a hand on his cheek. Tilting his head slightly, Papyrus smiled down at Sans, and Sans blushed even more.

Papyrus let a ‘Nyeh’ slip through his teeth before he leant down to Sans, his face hovering within touching distance.   
“It’s a cute nickname,” he whispered, “just like you.”   
Sans thought his soul would bounce out of his chest. He must be dreaming. This couldn’t possibly be real. It just-

Sans’ internal panic was cut off when Papyrus picked him up. Instinctively, Sans wrapped his legs around Papyrus, still believing this had to be a dream.   
“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” Sans voiced his thoughts, and Papyrus shook his head.   
“I can assure you Sans this is very real. You are in fact awake and yes, I am holding you.” Sans started to laugh.   
This all sounded so ridiculous to him. This would never be happening. Maybe he fell asleep whilst waiting for class.   
“This is a dream, and I’ll prove it!”

Determination rushing through his bones, Sans placed a bony hand behind Papyrus head and pulled him into a kiss. Sans’ soul beat faster and faster, partly because of the kiss, but mainly because he suddenly realised how real this felt. Quickly pulling away, Sans stared at Papyrus with blank eye sockets. _It wasn’t a dream._

Sans tried to wriggle free, but Papyrus kept a tight hold on him and clanked his teeth against Sans’. The kiss was soft and loving. Sans was frozen with shock, but Papyrus was smiling into the kiss. He thought having a crush on a student was wrong and tried to force his feelings away, but every lesson meant more torture for him, especially when he caught Sans staring at him out the corner of his eye socket, his cheeks glowing a light blue. He was so cute when he did that, and Papyrus never intended to question the small skeleton on this.

A bell rang to alert the pair that class started soon. Laughing quietly, both monsters tried to calm their beating souls.   
“Why don’t we talk properly after class?” Sans asked, his confidence finally returning.   
“Of course! Anything for you.” The second Papyrus allowed Sans to stand again, the other students began filing into the room.   
The pair looked to each other with an expression that showed relief. That was close.


	3. Blue's Story

Smiling like always, Blue looked around his room. Everything was tidy and organised, which made his soul hum with delight and his eyes sparkle with little stars. Unlike his other friends, Blue was meticulous when it came to organisation. Everything down to his clothes had some sort of order, be it alphabetical, numerical or some other organisational plan Blue had arranged. The smaller skeleton beamed when he could so easily find everything he was looking for, yet his friends always had issues with misplacing something.

It was Monday morning. Blue hadn’t seen his friends over the weekend, and he missed them greatly. Like every Monday, he was skipping to Sans and Red’s place down the road, whistling a tune called ‘Megalovania’, which was a piece of music Blue, Sans and Red associated with each other. Once he reached the door, he could hear his friends chatting and laughing behind it.  
“Come on guys!” he shouted, knowing full well they were both ready to go.  
“Damnit!” he heard a quiet voice exclaim.

Once Sans opened the door, Blue launched himself at Sans, engulfing him in a hug. He knew that Sans would try to fight back, and he did, but they both knew it was only friendly fighting and Sans really enjoyed these hugs. Everyone did since Blue had been perfecting his hugging technique, although he saved this more forceful approach for the people closer to him.  
“I’ve missed you guys,” Blue giggled as he reluctantly released Sans.

* * *

Blue was confused as to why Red seemed so nervous. He was shaking more than the smaller skeleton had ever seen, and he was worried. Sans seemed to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, sensing his confusion, just as a familiar voice spoke behind them.  
“Hey,” calmly said the voice, and Blue knew immediately who was speaking.  
Blue felt Sans nudge him, but he refused to leave. Fell was the biggest bully around, and Red was at the opposite end of the spectrum as the biggest nerd. This could only end badly.  
“I’ll explain in a bit,” Sans whispered to him, realising how anxious Blue had become.

Blue panicked when he heard Red shouting, but Sans seemed to turn and wink towards them. If Sans trusted Fell, then Blue was sure things would be ok… he hoped.  
Blue was shocked to hear Red’s story. He gasped at every detail, his eyes morphing into shimmering stars. He had known for years about Red’s crush, but since he hadn’t spoken to either over the weekend, he had no idea about Friday night’s events. Then Sans revealed something shocking. He was not only friends with Fell, but Fell had even admitted to liking Red, and Blue was ecstatic to hear that one of his closest friends was finally going to be with the monster he loved.

The two monsters reached two corridors. One led to the kitchens and the other led to the basketball court. Blue hugged Sans goodbye as he skipped away. Blue obviously didn’t play basketball. He was too small and too excitable, but during his free time, he enjoyed heading down to help out during practices. He’d lied to his friends and told them he was taking a literature class, or did he say psychology. It didn’t matter since Blue wasn’t actually in a lesson now.

Down at the courts, Blue could see the basketball team practising like normal. Doggo, Dogamy, Dogerassa, Greater Dog and Lesser Dog were the main teammates, with a few other monsters that alternated positions. They were a winning team, rarely losing a game, and one particular team member seemed to be the star player. Stretch. As the name suggested, Stretch was one of the tallest on the team, which gave him a tactical advantage.

Underneath the talent, Stretch was a laidback guy. He was polite as long as you weren’t on his bad side, and if you were one of the unlucky few to see that side of him, you were in for a bad time.  He wasn’t a popular skeleton, but everyone seemed to like him and get on with him, just as Stretch tried to stay civil with everyone. It helped to have people to back you up for future use.

There was one thing about Stretch that only one other monster knew. Deep down, he was a hopeless romantic. Stretch often distanced himself from people enough so that no one built an emotional attachment to him, but he had failed with one little skeleton. Blue had admired the skeleton from the moment he said hello, and Blue was the one person Stretch trusted fully. He knew every little secret the tall skeleton had, and would even consider Stretch his best friend if the laidback skeleton was open for having a best friend.  
Blue watched the team intently, his eyes glowing that little bit brighter every time Stretch scored points for them. It was the same feeling Blue got when he watched Sans cooking, or Red drawing. He enjoyed monsters involved in their passions, but Blue’s passion was different. His passion was Stretch. Every time the two spoke, Blue simply wanted to wrap his arms around Stretch’s neck and hold him tight, but there was something that was stopping this. Stretch was already in a relationship.

No one else knew this. Even Blue hadn’t officially been told, but he’d seen the skeleton with Muffet, one of the cheerleaders. It broke his heart every time the two spoke, and cracked his soul whenever they hugged. Being a good friend, Blue successfully hid his attraction to Stretch enough to support him when necessary, but he dreaded the day that he’d finally hear those words from Stretch himself.  
“I’ve got a girlfriend,” Stretch’s voice echoed through Blue’s skull.

“Heya buddy,” Stretch quietly said to Blue as the team headed to the changing rooms. He hadn’t realised the game was over and had been daydreaming the whole time, but Blue smiled back and replied with a simple ‘hi’. Stretch knew something was up with his small friend, but he didn’t have time to talk to him right at that moment.  
“I’ll be out in a bit, ok?” he called before entering the changing room.  
“I love you…” Blue quietly whispered to himself, wishing he had the confidence to speak up, but he was too scared of rejection.  
He needed to hear Stretch say himself he was with Muffet. It would be closure and help Blue realise they could never be together.

Tears started streaming from Blue’s eye sockets. It hurt too much to imagine anyone but himself in Stretch’s arms. It pained him to see Muffet kissing the one he loved, her arms wrapping around him just how he had always dreamt of doing. Although this was all in Blue’s mind, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he saw this himself. He had to prepare himself for the inevitable-  
“EEP!” Blue squealed when he felt two long, bony arms wrap around his waist and lift him up.  
Blue was now sitting on one of the smaller brick walls, facing away from whoever had approached him. He started to panic and his sobs became louder as he realised it was Stretch.

Stretch walked around the wall so he was facing Blue. They were now at eye level, and Stretch frowned when he saw Blue’s eyes. The normally excited skeleton with gorgeous, starry eyes had a tear-stained skull and pin prick eye lights. He was a mess, and Stretch felt his soul ping with sadness. His best friend needed him. Best friend? Stretch never realised just how much he liked being around Blue. That’s how it felt to have a best friend, right?

“Look at me,” Stretch urged, tilting Blue’s head so he was making eye contact, “what’s got you so upset?”  
Blue took in a sharp breath and choked out “You.”  
“What have I done?” Stretch calmly asked, trying to hold back his own emotions.  
If he’d hurt Blue in any way, he would never be able to forgive himself.  
“You… Muffet… Love…” was all Blue could get out between his violent sobbing.  
Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Stretch looked at Blue and realised why the smaller skeleton was always around. Why he was always so keen to hang around with him. Why Stretch would catch him staring and blushing during games. Blue liked him. Stretch felt another pain in his ribcage. He’d tried so hard to make sure no one ever managed to get this close to him.

“Blue… you like me, don’t you?” Stretch was never one for subtlety, so he asked the most obvious question he could, and his response was a shy nod as Blue wiped his tears on his sleeve.  
“You… Muffet… Together…”  
“Don’t be silly you adorable little marshmallow,” Stretch started laughing, and Blue didn’t understand.  
Was his pain amusing him?  
“I don’t love Muffet! We’re just friends!” he continued laughing whilst Blue blushed with embarrassment.  
He’d not only admitted to his crush that he liked him, but he’d make a huge mistake and misunderstood his relationship with Muffet.

It was silent between the two for what seemed like hours, and Stretch was starting to feel guilty. He was still a hopeless romantic at heart, but he’d never experienced this before. No one had ever liked him in this way, and Stretch was scared he was starting to reciprocate those feelings. He was much braver than Blue, but then again, he didn’t want to hurt his only real friend. Was it right to act upon feelings he wasn’t even sure of?

Before Stretch could make a decision, Blue seemed to make it for him. Grabbing the taller’s orange hoodie, Blue pulled Stretch closer and clanked his teeth against him. Blue told himself to pretend it was just a dream and wrapped his small arms around the other’s neck. Stretch flinched at the movement, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Neither skeleton summoned a tongue, but neither seemed to pull away. They just stayed there, embracing the moment, wanting to stay like this forever.  
“I’m not sure how I feel,” Stretch mumbled into the kiss, “I’ve never felt this way before.”  
A rush of confidence filled Blue with determination.  
“Then just keep kissing me, you big idiot, and we’ll see from there,” Blue chuckled as he continued to hold Stretch close to him, his eyes finally lighting up like usual, “who knows? You might actually like being in love.”  
“Maybe you’re right, Blue.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to write a follow up to this but from the Papyrus's points of view. It all depends on if I can find the motivations.


End file.
